


Hellfire on the Storm Coast

by Tori_Jeagers



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, Swearing, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Jeagers/pseuds/Tori_Jeagers
Summary: Saros has to make a decision while working with the Qun.





	Hellfire on the Storm Coast

This was it. This was the point in the dealings with the Qunari that would make or break the future alliance for the Inquisition. 

Saros, along with Bull and Gatt, had made it to the top of the cliff. They’d fought through several tevinter checkpoints, killing all the men there. Now the signal flare had been set up, alerting the dreadnought and the men on the beaches that their group had reached their position.

Saros scoped the battlefield below, searching for Krem and the rest of the Chargers. They had yet to reach their checkpoint. As always, Saros worried for his men, especially when his men meant as much as the Chargers did.

"Do you see them, Bull?" Saros questioned, relying on the Qunari's height and keener eye to spot the men below.

Bull grunted, continuing to search the field for a moment, before barking out a laugh. 

"There they are! Just reached the checkpoint!"

Sure enough, Saros could see Krem and the other Chargers atop the hill at the opposite end of the battleground. Krem crouched down and lit the signal flare, sending the red sparks soaring into the air.

With the second signal launched, the dreadnought paused briefly, before firing.

The loud explosion of the famous battleship of the Qunari navy firing caused Saros' ears to twitch. The sight of the destruction caused by that one firing was incredible. Saros could feel the impact of the ballistics shake his whole frame, despite their distance from the target below.

Saros was in awe of the chaos caused by the dreadnaught. A twinge of pity for those below, caught among that debris and fire raining from above, jolted through Saros' chest. He pushed it down, despite this, as they were his enemies. worst of all, they were slavers. Stopping them was the only way to ensure they would not harm others. This was also necessary for the alliance with the Qun, which would potentially benefit the Inquisition greatly.

Bull hooted and hollered beside Saros. He clearly enjoyed seeing the dreadnaught work.

"Take a look at that Boss," Bull said, clapping Saros on the back.

He was about to go into a discussion of the dreadnaught, but stopped short when commotion on the beach caught their group's attention. 

Below, a group of Venatori had recollected. They were fighting the Chargers below.

It was clear that the Chargers were the only ones standing between the dreadnaught and the mages. Without them, the dreadnaught would be destroyed.

It was also clear that if the dreadnaught fired, it would eliminate the threat of the Venatori. It would also take out the Chargers.

Saros' heart jumped into his throat. His ears pinned down.

"Bull!" Saros spun to face the taller man. "Bull, if they don't retreat, they'll be killed!"

Bull grimaced, "...yeah, I know..."

"Your men must continue to hold off the Venatori. If they retreat now, the dreadnaught will be destroyed."

Bull tensed, hesitated.

Saros didn't waste any time placing a strong hand on Bulls thick arm, "Call them back, Now Bull!"

The touch pulled Bull out of his hesitation.

The large Qunari lifted the horn on his belt to his lips and blew.

At the sound of their leaders horn, the Chargers retreated to safety.

The Venatori attacked the dreadnaught. Firing spells at it freely.

The dreadnaught exploded.

The black powder sealed into the massive metal battleship ignited. The ship acted like a massive grenade. Fire and shrapnel from the dreadnought was launched everywhere. Bits of scalding hot metal rained from the sky, falling into the ocean and onto the beach of the battlefield below.

Gatt spun towards Saros, "What have you done! Why would you sacrifice an alliance with the Qunari for a couple of foot soldiers?!"

"What sensible leader would sacrifice good men for invisible promises?" Saros quipped, 

"The Qunari have yet to offer anything of substance other than the promise of their word. It would be social and political suicide to kill off respected men in exchange for nothing."

Gatt gaped at him for a moment. He seemed to want to respond, but chose not to.

Then Gatt turned and glared at Bull, "And you understand, Hissrad, that you are no longer qunari. You will be made Tal-Vashoth! I don't get it. All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For them?"

Saros saw the hurt this brought to Bulls eye. The way his face twitched. The way his shoulders simultaneously tensed and sagged.

Saros saw this, and then he saw red.

Before Gatt could react, the white haired elf was in his face. Saros' teeth were bared, his unnatural green eyes piercing into Gatt's.

"Do NOT call him Hissrad!" Saros snarled, showing off his large canines.

Gatt withdrew slightly, instinctively at the dominant display of the other elf. His own ears had twitched down, submissively, for just a moment, before twitching back up into a neutral stance. 

He regained his composure, stepped back a pace, then addressed Saros.

"The alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari has ended. The Inquisition will be receiving no further information from the Ben Hassrath, nor will they receive aid in any other matters."  
With that, Gatt turned away, and left.

\---

-Skyhold-

Several weeks had passed since the alliance with the Qunari had failed. The advisors had been less disappointed than Saros was expecting. Josephine, in fact, was relieved that they were not aligned with the Qunari, citing that the union would have likely raised the ire of both Orlais and Ferelden.

Bull hadn't spoken about what had happened. He simply seemed to slip back into his routine of training and spending his time in Herald's Rest.

This fact worried Saros.

Iron Bull wasn't really one for just talking about his real feelings, sure. But the fact that he seemed to be acting like nothing happened at all was what truly concerned the young Lavellan.

After considering his options on how to broach the subject, Saros simply decided to just approach Bull and ask. The worst that could happen is that he upsets Bull further.

\---

Saros found Bull training with Krem. They were back to working on the shield technique that Bull had been teaching his second in command several weeks back.

Saros paused at the edge of the sparring area, watching the two warriors work a bit longer. He could see that Krem had improved since the elf had last seen him.

Eventually, the two stopped smashing shields. Krem finally succeeding in throwing Bull back a ways with a blow. Bull laughed and sent Krem on his way, the Lieutenant greeting Saros on his way past the smaller male.

"What can I do for ya Boss?" Bull asked, walking up to Saros. He wiped sweat from his face and neck with a rag as he spoke.

Saros cleared his throat, trying not to get distracted, "I was hoping I could talk to you in private. If you'd be willing, could we talk in either of our rooms?"

Bull grunted in affirmation, "Sure thing, let's head up to my room, it's closer."

The elf nodded and followed the older man up the battlement steps to Bulls room.

When they entered, Bull sat down on the bed with a groan. 

"Damn, knee’s killing me right now," He growled, rubbing at said appendage.

Saros approached and, with permission, removed the brace on Bull's left leg. He helped him ease off his boots and grabbed the warming balm that Stitches had concocted for the joint whenever it became painful.

The rogue fiddled with the jar a bit, applying it to Bull's knee and massaging the area. He kneaded the muscle and tendons, worrying his bottom lip.

Now that he had Bull alone, his nerves caught up with him.

Saros continued to tend to the joint in silence until Bull spoke up.

"What was it you needed to talk about? It can't be that bad."

The smaller man hesitated, but remained silent.

The anxiety of how Bull may react started rolling around his gut. His heart started to beat faster.

"What if he's mad with me about making him Tal Vashoth?" Saros thought, "What if he blames me. He would have every right to. I was the one calling the shots. What if he leaves? What if-"

Iron Bull put one of his large hand on the side of Saros' head, stroking one long ear soothingly.

The touch was a near instant remedy for the elfs panic. The string of racing thoughts had ended. The thundering of his heart had slowed to a more normal rate.

Saros leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes and his ears relaxed.

Bull continued to stroke through Saros' long white hair until he was fully calmed, Then he spoke, gently.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right Kadan? Whatever it is, we can work it out."  
Saros smiled up at the larger man. 

The honesty in Bull's eye, along with his words, washed away the concerns Saros held.

Saros had to laugh a bit at the current situation. Here he was, trying to find a way to help Bull, and it was Bull comforting him, helping him.

"Kadan?"

Saros snorted one last time, then looked back up at Iron Bull.

"I'm good. I... ah, I was going to ask you how you were doing. I knew that what happened wasn't easy, but I needed to check on you. Make sure you were okay."

The hand that had been petting his hair stopped.

Bulls expression had become unreadable for a moment and Saros nearly panicked again, before Bulls face softened.

His eyes were warm, but pained.

"Ah, I'll be okay. Don't worry, I'm tough." Bull replied, though he was quiet. "Hurts like hell right now, feels like shit. But, I think I'll live."

Saros watched Bull's face closely, getting up from his position on the floor to straddle the qunaris lap on the bed. He pulled himself up, sitting on his knees so that he was able to rest his forehead against Bulls.

"You're Tal Vashoth now."

Bull sighed, "Yeah, Tal Va-fucking-shoth!"

It was Saros' turn to take Bulls head into his hands. He rubbed at the base of the man's horns, right behind his ears, where he was more sensitive.

"You're still you, you know. You're The Iron Bull, leader of the Bull's Chargers, the best mercenary group in Thedas."

"Thanks, Kadan," Bull smiled, "I think I stopped being a member of the Qun a while ago. This just makes it official."

Saros returned the smile and pecked Bull on the nose. "You know what else you are?"

Bull raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You're also my Vhenan."

Bull let out a burst of laughter. He flopped backwards on the bed, dragging Saros with him.

Saros squawked in surprise, but laughed as well.

Bull rolled them over so that he was on top of Saros, mindful of how much weight he exerted on the smaller man.

Saros pressed his plump lips against Bulls scarred ones. The two kissed lazily, neither escalating it into the usual heated make-out sessions

They stopped eventually, Bull rolling back off of Saros and repositioning himself to lay on the bed properly. Saros joined him, curling up at his side and resting his head against Bull's shoulder.

They stayed like that for several hours, just enjoying each others company in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing just for the scene with Saros yelling at Gat to defend Bull. The thought of my sweet little elf going mamma bear on someone and showing off his canines just makes me happy.


End file.
